


Waiting

by Laina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, cronkri - Freeform, housewife kankri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laina/pseuds/Laina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Housewife!Kankri is at home waiting for his beloved to return.</p><p>Originally a fluffy drabble for mochisprite on tumblr.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> They talk with their quirks ahaha :'D

Kankri put the container in the oven and set the timer. He glanced at the clock. Only a half hour till Cronus got home. Kankri busied himself with tidying the kitchen and setting the table.

Only 10 minutes now! He walked restlessly back and forth in the kitchen. The oven timer went off and there were still 5 minutes till he got back.

Kankri carefully pulled their meal out of the oven, making sure it was cooked properly. He was just setting it on the table when the front door opened. 

A super happy and excited feeling filled his chest and he turned to face the door, where a man in a business suit and tie was standing, slowly taking off his shoes.

“Cr9nus!” Kankri exclaimed. Cronus looked up at him. 

“hey honey,” he said, offering a smile. Kankri gave him his biggest smile in return and carefully wiped his hands off on his apron, before helping Cronus take off the jacket suit.

“Dinner is ready and sitting 9n the ta6le!” Cronus muttered a thanks and loosened his tie. Kankri hung the jacket up carefully on a hangar, so that it wouldn’t wrinkle, and turned to find Cronus seating himself at the table, still in his dress shirt with his tie undone. It looked perfect.

Kankri walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, giving an awkward hug from around the back of the chair. 

“I missed y9u t96ay…” he muttered in Cronus’s ear. He withdrew his arms then game him a small kiss on the cheek. 

Cronus smiled at him. “me too.”

They ate their dinner happily and Cronus pulled out a cigarette while Kankri cleaned up. 

“it was so busy today,” Cronus said breathing out smoke. Kankri finished drying the dish he was on and turned to look at his lover. 

“Are y9u g9ing to 6ed s99n then?” Kankri frowned, sad because he didn't get to spend more time with his husband than those few precious hours in the evening. 

“im only going to bed if youre coming wvith me,” Cronus put out his cigarette and looked at Kankri with a smile. 

Heat flushed in Kankri’s face. 

The evening wasn’t over quite yet.


End file.
